Story of Sand
by spiritkeeper564
Summary: A orphan named matt is stuck in a town of sand. Once he esapes he meets a girl named Cecilia . Together they search for his brother Griffin and hiding from team crystal but there is a dangerous secret about Cecilia that team crystal desires. First fic.


I live in a town of sand. In this town the wind doesn't blow, the food is scarce, and there is little to no water. The desert surrounds us with no end to its length and the sand burns your feet. I hate this town, this town of gloom and misery. I've heard rumors that outside this town, there are pokemon. No pokemon ever come to this town because there is nothing for them. There is no escape to this town either. If you try the desert will kill you. No one who has gone has ever come back, and that is why it is strictly forbidden to leave this town. If you try the mayor will hunt you down and bring you back. He does this for safety but I know that if I tried to leave, I wouldn't want to come back ever.

My name is Matthew Malice but people call me Matt. I have tattered and ripped jeans, a grey t-shirt, and brown sandals. Almost everything I own I got these because I stole them. My hair is dark brown and I have emerald eyes. I'm 13 years old and I'm an only Child, or at least I think so. When I was 9 years old my twin brother Griffin ran away. Everyone assumed that he is dead and left him but I have a feeling he's out there somewhere, waiting for me to find him.

I'm an orphan who lives on the stone streets of the town. I have no memory of my parents at all. No one adopts orphans here because they can barely keep their own families maintained. I have no friends either because they all tried to run away but got locked in jail. Every so often I try to see them but the guards block me from going in. I have tried to run away many times but I have always been caught when I was packing and they took my stuff away. I have never known how the mayor knows when we are going to escape. I decided though, today of all days; I'm going to run away.

I wanted to see my friends today, so I went to see the mayor. The mayor lives in the main hall which is in the direct center of the town so we always know where to go. There wasn't much to see because it's a stone house. Well actually it's a giant stone house. I crept in because people don't like it when people come in and go "HEY, I WANT TO SEE THE MAYOR!" The mayor though loves to see the orphans so we can see him as much as we want. So I walk into his room and notice he's not there. I look over to the door and see that it's a crack open. I walk over and peep through and saw the mayor. He is a chubby person, with a white mustache and a top hat. He was talking to a man around his thirties wearing a white uniform with a C made of crystals on the top right side of his uniform. I didn't hear much but I heard this: "We need that girl…..She has the crystal….Now…..Where…Hurry or this town will be destroyed."

I nearly choked and walked back to his desk. Why would the man destroy the town? I saw that there were some letters on the desk. One of them said "To Mathew Malice" so I picked it up and read it. It started like this. Dear brother, I have found a way to get out of this dreadful town. The mayor can always tell if you're going to leave because he has a pokemon." I fell down in shock, a pokemon! No one has ever had a pokemon in this town in their lives. I was so interested that I kept reading. It's a strong psychic type. To get out you need to confuse it with time, and numbers, and anything else you have. I will be hard but you need to. Then you will only have a moment so get out of the town. Don't bother to get your stuff just run. Go now Sincerely, Griffin.

I felt like my head was going to explode and trust me, it's not a good feeling. I was also overwhelmed with joy. The joy was that my brother was alive and out of this town and that I have a Family. The head explosion was that the mayor had a pokemon. Then I thought "Why would the mayor have these?" Then I turned around to see a pokemon. It looked like a man but it was green for its top half and white for its legs. I had red eyes and blades coming out of its elbow. The blade was pointed straight at my neck. Behind him was the mayor. He said sadly "Why would you read those? You weren't allowed to."

I answered "Why would you hide those from me? You weren't allowed to."

The mayor replied "If you allow me to put you to sleep, Gallade will eat your dreams and this will seem like a dream."

I replied "Eww, you aren't touching my dreams."

The mayor said "I'm so sorry but Gallade attack him." Then Gallade made a slice. I ducked just in time to avoid a serious hair cut. Gallade never stopped slicing. I dodged all of his blows but when he noticed it wasn't working he used a physic type move. That physic type move felt like my head was tearing from the inside out. I was dazed and weak. Then I remembered. This was my chance.

I said "4, 5,6,7,8, a, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, I, j, boom, crash, bang." It must have failed because Gallade stopped with a look as if he was saying "This child must be greatly disturbed." I didn't stop for anything. I ran I fast as I could out of the room. The doors shut in front of me and I sat there trapped. Then I noticed a set of pokeballs on the mayor's desk. I ran to them while avoiding Gallades deadly slices. I grabbed the first three pokeballs I saw and tossed them to the ground. Three pokemon emerged in red light. First a purple bat with four wings came out. Then, a dog pokemon with a red belly and black fur emerged. It had a skeleton necklace around its neck. Finally I saw a pokemon that looked like a shell. In it were two eyes. It was a grayish color and it had no feet.

"Pupitar, Crobat, and Houndoom" The mayor said "Attack him"

"I'm sorry Matt" the mayor said. Then all four pokemon started attacking me at the same time. "What the heck" I screamed. Then I saw one last pokeball. I picked it up and tossed it. In it was a spider pokemon. It was a greenish color and cute little eyes. It looked at me happily and then looked at the Mayor evilly. Then it used a move were it covered everyone's eyes with string. They constantly tried to yank the annoying string off their faces. I rushed to a window to see that I was several flights up. I felt like I was going to cry but then it then used a string for me so I could safely climb out the window. Then when I was on the ground I saw the mayor behind it. "Jump" I screamed. It looked startled and then the mayor grabbed it. I had a lump in my neck but then I remembered my job.

I ran through the streets and then the town. I ran in the desert for a good 10 minutes. Then I started walking. The sand pierced my face and I was blinded while walking around aimlessly for hours. I wasn't stopping for anything. Well actually there wasn't anything but sand and an occasional dust bunny. So I just didn't stop. I walked for days without end. For two days of no water or food, your hand looks really good to eat but I resisted. On the third day I collapsed in the sand. Not having food or water for three days in the desert can really have an impact on you. I laid there, extremely tired. Then, when I thought that I was going to die, a flash of metallic silver appeared. I looked up and saw a girl. She had blond hair, red shoes, a plaid shirt, dark pants, and the palest skin I had ever seen. I muttered "Help me" and then I fainted.


End file.
